Revenge
by Bloody Red Noir
Summary: Just before his seventh birthday one Uzumaki Naruto was locked away and left for dead. A year later Naruto has finally decided it's time to get his revenge on the ones who wronged him. Warning This will be a NarutoXmultiple people


**! Read AN First !**

AN- I don't usually do these but I'm gonna do so on this one. For one I don't own Naruto if I did then Sasuke would have died and Itachi would be alive.

Secondly and very important I couldn't find a way to say this in the prologue but if the idea a shota disgusts you then don't read this because the first few chapters are gonna have it in them. Also for those who don't know what Shota is it's what you call a boy of an extremely young age getting involved in sexual acts both willingly and not so willingly.

Poor, poor little fools if only they'd known what they'd gotten them selves into. They thought that if they locked him away they would be free of demon but they were so wrong, so, so very wrong. But that didn't matter they'd learn just how wrong they were later.

I'm digressing however. The person we're all here to learn about, to hear his tale is none of those fools of villagers that dare call themselves Konohagakure citizens. No, the person we are all here for, whose story we wish to listen too is Uzumaki Naruto. Or Gin as he preferred to be known as.

First before I start to tell you his story I want to give you a warning and then give you a little bit of background on his birth and the very beginning of his life.

For the warning, and this is the only one I shall give, his story is one full of hatred and rage. It is a story that tells of a child so twisted by his peers that he became the very thing they said he was and in consequence as evil usually does he began to taint the things around him. In his story he uses what he has to gain the things he wants or needs, and when he cannot get what he wants with what he has he usually takes it. This story is not for the faint of heart. If the thought of children being abused either mentally or physically abhors you then leave for this story is one of those. If the thought of beastiality and blood play, master and slave, blood and gore does not appeal to you leave for as said this is the one and only warning I shall give. This is not the story of a boy lost in his own world and brought back to reality by the goodness of another. This is the story of a boy taking revenge upon the ones who wronged him and doing so in the most twisted way his smart little brain could think of.

To be honest if the people had acted even a little different, if even one person had been nice then the boy may have turned out to be different but because they didn't he didn't. On the night the boy, Naruto, was born the village was under attack. But this attack was different then any other. The attacker wasn't a human no this attacker was a demon, a very famous demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the nine tailed fox. As it so happened this demon could not be killed so easily for it was one of nine demons made to govern over the land of the humans and so by design had to be able to withstand any attacks a human could create. Due to this the Yondaime had to resort to something he had hoped would not have had to be used. In the end he sealed the demon in the body of a newborn baby brought into the world upon the eleventh hour on the night of October the tenth, and in doing so gave his life to protect the foolish citizens of the village hidden in the leaves.

It was this event, which caused the people to turn. They did not know at first what it was that caused the death of their beloved Fourth Hokage but when the Sandaime, Third Hokage, took up the mantle of leader again he made the decision to tell his people on the good faith that they would perhaps understand why the Fourth Hokage did what he did and on the hope that they would understand that the child was nothing less then their savior. It was however quickly proven how wrongly placed his faith was. On the first night of his announcement the villagers both shinobi and normal citizens alike tried to kill the boy. The assassination attempts continued and began to get to the point that the Hokage himself had to watch over the boy.

When the boy was one the Hokage began to take him places hoping to show the people that Naruto was nothing more then a normal child but it didn't work the villagers hatred was too strong. When Naruto turned Five he had been shunned by any and all adults except for the Hokage. It didn't matter though because by this time the Hokage was too busy to look out for the boy. By the time Naruto had turned six he had noticed the people and how they looked at him. He had been beaten and poisoned and raped until he could take no more and finally put up a mask. He let the people think they had broken him because he knew, he knew everything.

He knew why the villagers hated him. He knew why they did the things they did and he could understand their hatred. Their hatred was based on their fear just like his was. The only difference was he had a right to be afraid. Their fear was nothing more then a stupid fear of something that was no more. That however didn't stop his hatred from growing. It started when he became aware of the reason for their fears and it continued to grow.

A few days before his seventh birthday that hatred changed, it changed from a strong hatred to an overwhelming rage. On October third seven days before his birthday the council of the village hidden in the leaves over threw the Hokage and quickly made a decree. They decided the boy was too dangerous even though he had offered no harm and quickly had him locked up. Once they had him secured they left him to die.

Naruto the smart child he was managed to find a way out of his prison and this is where the story begins. It's been a year since he was locked up and Naruto has continued to hide himself all the while sneaking around the village and learning how to fight and defend himself. However now at the tender age of eight he's decided to finally get his revenge on the people who left him to die. The only thing he needed was the first target, which luckily he'd had no problem finding.


End file.
